


Frozen Heart

by PendingCorpse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Ice Skating, Like seriously a lot of fluff, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendingCorpse/pseuds/PendingCorpse
Summary: Hannibal takes Will ice skating.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy piece I thought I would make in time for Christmas. Sorry if it seems short, I really tried making it longer! Hope you enjoy!

Everything about him was beautiful. From the way his curls formed a soft halo around his head, the way his crystal blue eyes reflected in the moonlight, the way his scarf fell across his shoulders- even the way his gloved hands clumsily tried to tie his laces. Every move he made was captivating. His very existence was nothing short of infatuating, so much so that Hannibal couldn’t help but wonder if Will was sent from the gods themselves. Will stood, wobbling slightly as he tried to balance. Hannibal reached his hand out and placed it on Will’s shoulder to steady him. 

It had taken some convincing, but Hannibal finally managed to get Will to come ice skating with him. Will was reluctant, recalling a time from his childhood when he broke his arm after slipping on the ice. “Your arm has healed,” Hannibal had told him. “Plus,” he said with a smile, “I’ll make sure you don’t fall.” Hannibal’s smile always managed to make Will weak in the knees, and so he could do nothing but agree to come along.

When Hannibal was younger, he would often figure skate with  Chiyoh , and he still had quite the knack for it. Before he met Will, he had come out to this spot often. It was a small pond next to the woods, frozen over and thick enough as to not break under their weight. The trees behind them shielded the wind a little, but it was still cold. Their breath came out in fogs, and Hannibal thought Will looked like a dragon when he exhaled. A grumpy, somewhat sleep deprived dragon, but still charming nonetheless. 

Hannibal took Will’s hands into his. “Ready, my love?” he asked. 

“I guess,” Will replied nervously. 

“Don’t be anxious,” Hannibal told him, stepping back onto the ice and pulling Will along with him. Will tried to take a step and slipped, falling into Hannibal’s arms. Hannibal chuckled and stood him back up, turning around and beginning to lead Will across the ice. He pulled them out to the middle of the pond and dropped Will’s hand. 

“Watch my feet,” Hannibal instructed. He did a quick lap around the pond so Will could see how he was supposed to move. Sliding up to him, he took Will’s hands once more. “Push your feet out to the sides instead of trying to walk.” 

_ He makes everything look so easy,  _ Will thought. He looked into Hannibal’s maroon eyes gazing lovingly back at him. A strand of hair had fallen from their slicked back place on top of his head and into his eyes and his cheeks were stained pink from the chill.  _ Why does he have to be so damn perfect and handsome?  _

_ “ _ Do you want to try?” Hannibal’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

Will nodded and let Hannibal lead him across the ice, trying to follow the way he moved his feet. He lost his balance a few times, but Hannibal was always there to catch him before he fell, his warm arms wrapping around Will’s shoulders and pulling him back up. Eventually Will found his balance and was able to move on his own without Hannibal holding him.

They skated slow laps around the pond, their hands laced together. The moon reflected off the ice, giving off an ethereal glow. Will glanced at Hannibal only to have a warm gaze looking back at him, to which he blushed and smiled. 

_ You’re so beautiful when you do that, darling. _ Hannibal had the urge to kiss him then, and he didn’t stop himself. He slowed and put his  hands on Will’s shoulders before leaning down and kissing him tenderly. Will’s breath hitched before he grabbed onto Hannibal’s waist and gave in, parting his lips to allow him access. Hannibal’s tongue slid into his mouth, and warmth spread through Will’s face. His knees began to tremble- from the cold or from the sensation of Hannibal’s tongue gliding across his own, Will didn’t know- and soon enough he found himself losing his balance and falling onto the ice, breaking their kiss and landing on his rear. 

Will blushed fiercely as Hannibal couldn’t help but roar with laughter. He wiped off Hannibal’s saliva that had clung to his chin before trying to stand. Hannibal held out his hand to help him up and Will took it sheepishly. 

“I’m such a klutz,” Will murmured as Hannibal stood him upright, fire burning through his cheeks. 

“A klutz, perhaps, but a very handsome one,” Hannibal said with a smile. Will hid his own smile by wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and burying his face in his neck, inhaling the sharp but enticing scent of Hannibal’s cologne. “Shall we continue, darling?” 

Will lifted his head and nodded. He turned and pushed off gracefully as if he hadn’t just fallen on his ass. Hannibal was halfway between amused and aroused. 

He quickly caught up with Will and the two did several circuits around the pond, faster than they had before. “We should race,” Will offered after a few laps. 

“A race?” Hannibal inquired. “I must warn you that you stand little chance against me,  _ mon chéri.” _

“Well, I guess you’ll have to prove it,” Will retorted before darting off. 

“You’re in for it now, Will,” Hannibal laughed before dashing after him. 

They chased after each other lightheartedly, one pulling ahead of the other for a short time before once again being overtaken. Every time they passed each other Will would wink or stick out his tongue and laugh at the mock offense on Hannibal’s face before bolting away again. 

Will suddenly got a mischievous idea. He slowed a bit and let Hannibal pass him. After he was a good distance ahead, Will called out “Hannibal!”

Hannibal turned to face him, expertly keeping his speed the same despite now moving backwards. “Yes _ , mon amour?” _ he called. 

Will took his chance and sped up as much as he could, and when he reached Hannibal, he barreled into him with the force of a train. Hannibal cried out as his feet slipped from under him. A grin began to form on Will’s lips, but then Hannibal threw his hand out and grasped Will’s arm as he fell, Will’s laugh turning into a yelp as he plummeted. The two collapsed on the ice, Will landing heavily on top of Hannibal. 

Giggling like a child, Will sat up and turned to straddle Hannibal’s lap. “Are you okay, darling? I didn’t mean to hit you that hard,” he asked. Will noticed him shaking, and he was suddenly hit with a wave of concern. He leaned forward and placed his  hands on Hannibal’s chest. “Hannibal?” 

It was then that Will realized his lover was shaking with laughter. Hannibal sat up, easing Will back onto his lap. He brought his gloved hands to each side of Will’s face, and Will was relieved to see nothing but joy reflected in Hannibal’s eyes. 

“ _ Je  _ _ vais _ _ bien,”  _ Hannibal said lovingly. “I’m alright, Will. You took me by quite the surprise.”

Will smiled and leaned in to kiss him. The warmth of Hannibal’s mouth on his was a stark contrast to the frigid ice beneath them. Hannibal pulled away after a few moments, and Will let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. Hannibal’s heart contracted at the sound. 

Never in a million years did Hannibal think he would have found someone like Will to spend his life with, someone who craved him as much as he craved Will. Hannibal had believed for a long time that his heart was frozen, that nothing would ever able to penetrate the ice. But then there was Will. Will, his angel. Will, his reason for existence. Will, the only one who could melt his heart. 

Hannibal felt his eyes well with tears, and there was nothing he could do to stop them from pouring out. “I-,” he tried to say before he was overcome by emotion. He probably looked ridiculous, sitting shivering on the ice with tears running down his face, Will still straddling his lap, looking at him with concern. 

“Is everything okay, love?” Will asked. Hannibal didn’t answer- or rather, couldn’t as he was still shaking. Will wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, gently rocking them back and forth. After a few long minutes Hannibal sat up and wiped the tears from his face. He took Will’s hands in his own.

“I apologize, Will. I rarely let myself experience this amount of emotion,” he said quietly. “I was just thinking about how extraordinarily lucky I am to have you in my arms.” 

A loving smile spread across Will’s lips before he placed his  hands on Hannibal’s face and kissed him deeply. “I’m just as lucky to have you, my love,” he said after he pulled away. They held each other’s gaze for a few moments before Will climbed off Hannibal’s lap and stood, shaking a little before gaining his balance.

“We should go home before we freeze our asses off out here,” Will remarked, holding his hand out for Hannibal. Hannibal chuckled.

“We most definitely should.”


End file.
